Quand la douleur réveille l'amour !
by AIDEN Kom TRIKRU
Summary: Rachel ne supporte pas les information qu'elle viens d'avoir et essaie de se suicider, mais Quinn est là et décide de ce dévoilée! Quand Rachel, apprend qu'elle à un frère, qu'elle a retrouver sa mere biologique, quand les sentiments sont enfin dévoilè et qu'une personne est prise d'une jalousie meurtrière! vous voulez savoir comment ce passela vie de Rachel Berry,venez lire
1. Quand l'amour est apparue !

Quand l'amour est apparue !

Je la voie avancer dans le couloir comme chaque matin, ses livres contre sa poitrine, de la peur dans le regard, la peur de recevoir un slushie dans la figure, ça me fait sourire, ça me donne la sensation d'être la plus forte. Elle passe devant moi sans me regarder, la crainte sortant par tout les pores de sa peau. Elle arrive au bout du couloir et s'arrête d'un coup, slushier par une de mes cheerios. Cela aurait dû me faire rigoler ou même sourire, mais non , quand elle a criée sous le froid de la gelée, mon cœur a raté un battement et mon souffle s'est coupé, je me sens furieuse contre celle qui lui as fait subir ça ! Elle se retourne vers moi et quand son regard trouve le mien, je vois qu'elle souffre, qu'elle m'en veux de lui faire subir tout ceci, mais je peux aussi voir que j'aime ses yeux noisettes, remplie de détermination, et je ne peux empêcher mon cœur de battre comme un fou et mes jambes devenir molles. Elle court en pleurs dans les toilettes et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir la rejoindre et de la prendre dans mes bras. Mes deux meilleures amies arrivent à ce moment la et je dois me reprendre pour ne pas qu'elles voient mon trouble. Depuis quand je ressens ça pour elle ? Depuis quand l'amour est apparu ?

Toute la journée je n'ai pas cessée de penser à elle, à la chercher dans les couloirs, à espérer qu'elle aille bien, qu'elle ne soit pas tombée malade. C'est l'heure du Glee club et en entrant je ne la voie pas. Que c'est-il passé?

\- Bonjour les jeunes, j'espère que votre week-end c'est bien passé ?

\- Oui Mr Shue, mais Rachel n'est pas encore arrivée. Dis-je

Santana me regarde bizarrement et je me rend compte de se que je viens de dire :

\- Q qu'est ce qui te prend ? Pourquoi tu t'occupe du nain ?

\- Hein... Qu'est ce que tu dit ? Non pourquoi tu dit ça ? Me défendais-je

\- A peine Shuesters arrivé tu lui dit ça alors que j'avais même pas remarquée qu'elle n'était pas là !

\- Quinn, Rachel est venu me voir se matin pour me dire qu'elle ne viendrait pas pendant quelques temps pour raisons personnelles.

\- Quoi mais comment ça ? Demanda Kurt

C'est son meilleur ami et elle ne lui as rien dit ? Qu'est ce qui se passe pourquoi ma Rachel ne viens pas … Euh attendez QUOI Ma Rachel ? Pourquoi je dit ça moi ?

\- Q tu lui as fait quelques chose de pire que les slushies ? Me demande San en rigolant

\- Non je ne lui ai rien fait mais cette pétasse d'Émilie la slushiée et quand elle s'est retournée elle ma regardée comme si elle allait se jeter d'une fenêtre. M'énervai-je

Il faut que je sache, le Glee étant le dernier cours de la journée, je me dirige chez Rachel dés que je suis sortie du lycée, j'arrive devant chez elle et vois sa voiture dans l'allée, au moins elle n'est pas partie de la ville. Je sors de ma voiture et vais toquer à la porte, c'est un de ses pères qui vient m'ouvrir :

\- Bonjour Monsieur Berry, je pourrais voir Rachel s'il vous plaît, elle est partie du Lycée et je viens lui donner les devoirs que nous avons, et Mr Shuesters ma dit de lui dire quelques chose, je peux aller la voir ?

\- Oui bien sûr …

\- Quinn

\- Â c'est donc toi la fameuse Quinn ?

\- Excusez moi la Fameuse ?

\- Oui Rachel ne nous parle que de toi, que tu es belle, incroyable et que tu as une magnifique voix et … S'arrête t-il quand il vois mon trouble, Oh j'ai fait une boulette, rentres, elle est dans sa chambre, première porte à droite, il y a une étoile sur sa porte, Dit-il en rougissant.

\- Merci Monsieur

Je monte et toque à la porte, personne répond, j'ouvre la porte et m'avance doucement dans la pièce sombre :

\- Rachel ? Tu es là ? Rachel c'est Quinn

J'avance encore et ne la vois pas, mais un bruit attire mon attention dans la salle de bain, j'ouvre la porte de peur de l'effrayer ou peux être de peur de la voir dans le plus simple appareil. J'avance et la vois dans la douche fermée, assise sur la dalle de marbre, l'eau ruisselant sur son corps, mais une tache rouge attire mon attention, et mon sang se glace. J'ouvre la porte de la douche le plus vite possible et la vois inconsciente, les poignets ouverts, une lame de rasoir dans la main et les larmes coulant sur son si beau visage. Je commence à paniquer,et la seule chose qui me viens à l'esprit c'est que je ne veux pas la perdre. Je viens de m'apercevoir que je l'aime, et la perdre serait insurmontable :

\- AU SECOURS MONSIEUR BERRY, AU SECOURS

J'entends des pas dans l'escalier, des pas rapides, et enfin je vois son père rentrer dans la chambre :

\- Ici Monsieur Ici, Rachel s'est ouverte les poignets, Dis-je en pleurant

\- Quinn appelles les secours vite, dit-il en me voyant restée droite comme un «i», Dépêches-toi Quinn ! Rachel Ma chérie pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Lui intima-t-il en pleurant

Rachel était inconsciente, les pompiers arrivèrent en 5 minutes et la prennent en charge, mais son père ne peut pas rentrer avec elle dans l'ambulance. En le voyant dans cet état, je l'emmène et reste avec lui le temps que les médecins l'auscultent.

Cela fait une heure que nous sommes dans la salle d'attente et Monsieur Berry 2 vient d'arriver, je leur dit que je vais prévenir ses amis et que je reviens, ils me font signe de la tête de leur accord, Je sors et décide d'appeler San avant ses amies, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour me soutenir, au bout de 2 sonnerie elle répond :

\- San … E..elle a voulu se... se suicider, dis-je en pleurant

\- De quoi, Qui Quinn qui as voulu se suicider ?

\- Rachel, Elle as … vou...voulu se ..suicider, San je … je ne sais … quoi faire je l'ai...l'aime San. Pleurais-je

\- J'arrive tu m'expliqueras tout d'accord ?

\- D'a...d'accord je t'attend

Maintenant que je sais que Santana va arriver, je m'apprête a appeler Kurt son meilleur ami, je cherche son numéro et remercie monsieur Shue de nous avoir obliger à nous échanger nos numéros tous ensembles, j'appuie sur le bouton vert et attend qu'il décroche :

\- Alors Quinn tu veux nous reprendre Mercedes et moi dans les cheerios ? Demanda t-il en rigolant

\- Rachel est à L'hôpital lui dis-je en pleurant encore plus

\- Qu...QUOI ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

\- Rien, rien Kurt je ne lui ai rien fait, je suis aller chez elle pour savoir comment elle allait et je l'ai trouvée dans sa douche les poignets ouverts, Kurt je ne lui aurait rien fait je l'aime d'accord je l'aime. Dis-je en raccrochant

La colère avait repris le dessus dans ma voix quand Kurt m'avait dit cela, mais celle-ci c'était cassée a la fin de ma phrase, je vois San arriver et me jette dans ses bras, elle est surprise, nous ne sommes pas comme ça, on ne se serre jamais dans les bras sauf que là j'en ai besoin, elle me serre dans ses bras et au bout de quelques minutes à pleurer sur son épaule je la sens me repousser en gardant ses mains sur mes épaules et me dirige vers un banc pour nous asseoir et que je lui raconte tout :

\- Alors dit moi se qui se passe, me demande t-elle en me ressuyant les larmes sur mes joues a l'aide de ses pouces

\- Je suis aller chez elle et .. et je l'ai retrouver dans sa douche les poignets ouvert et inconsciente

\- Pourquoi elle as fait ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais si elle ne survie pas je ne sais pas comment je vais faire San, je sais que sa peux paraître bizarre mais je l'aime, et depuis un petit bout de temps je croix, mais je ne voulais pas me l'avouer, mais je l'aime j'y peux rien.

\- OK mais si tu l'aime pourquoi tu lui en fait voir de toutes les couleur comme ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je pense que c'est parce que je ne voulait pas me l'admettre, je ne voulais pas qu'elle ai se pouvoir sur moi, je ne voulais pas me dire que moi la reine des glaces puissent tomber amoureuse d'une fille et encore moins de Rachel Berry, LA looseuse de tout le lycée.

\- OK même si je ne suis pas une amie de Rachel, - ça fait bizarre de dire son prénom- je l'apprécie un peu quand même et si ma meilleure amie est amoureuse alors je vais tout faire pour qu'elle te revienne je vais aller dans cette hôpital et dire à ses médecins qu'il doivent se magner le cul pour sauver la futur madame Fabray, et si quelqu'un dit quelques chose la dessus je lui ferait bouffer toutes ses dents à la LIMA HEIGT ADJACENT ?

\- Merci San sa me touche que tu fasse sa pour moi, dis-je avec un semblant de sourire

\- Oh oh

\- Quoi ?

\- Porcelaine vient d'arriver et il est vraiment rouge de colère, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Il croie que c'est moi qui lui ai fait quelques chose, dis-je en me levant et en allant a la rencontre de Kurt

J'avance vers Kurt et d'un coup je ne sens plus mes Jambe et avant d'arriver à sa hauteur, j'entends soudain quelqu'un crier mon nom et je me sens tomber et tout devient noir.


	2. L'aveu de la peur !

**L'aveu de la peur !**

Je me réveille avec un masque sur le visage et Santana et Kurt pencher sur moi :

\- Que s'est t-il passé ?

\- Les médecins disent que c'est l'après coup, que d'avoir vu une personne à qui tu tiens au bord de la mort t'as plonger en grand stresse et quand tu as avouer à Santana que tu aimai Rachel ton stresse à augmenter encore plus et tu as fait un malaise, Me dit Kurt en faisant une grimace quand il parle de mon amour pour Rachel

\- On as des nouvelles ? Demandais-je

\- Elle va bien elle est réveillée, Leroy ma dit que si tu veux la voir en te réveillant ils te laisserait lui parler seule, me dit Kurt

\- Je veux y aller maintenant s'il vous plaît, demandais-je en me relevant doucement

San et Kurt m'aident à tenir debout et m'emmène à la chambre de Rachel, Kurt toque et en me voyant Les pères de Rachel sortent non sans avoir embrasser le front de leurs fille, je rentre et m'assoie sur la chaise qui est à côtés du lit de Rachel, elle dort et prenant mon courage a de main, je lui prend la sienne et la serre, c'est la plus belle sensations de ma vie, elle ne se réveille pas alors je commence a lui parler :

\- Je suis désolée Rachel, si tu savait comme je suis désolée, j'ai été si cruelle envers toi, mais je ne voulais pas que sa se passe comme ça, tu te rappelle quand on était au collège ensemble avant que Santana arrive et que j'ai voulu devenir populaire, tu te rappelle comment on rigolait ensemble en chantant, on regardait des films a chaque fois que tu venais chez moi , puis un jour tu m'as dit que tu sortais avec Finn, et tu n'avait plus de temps pour moi, alors j'ai était voir ailleurs avec des gens qui m'ont fait devenir se que je ne suis maintenant, je ne parle pas de Santana ou Brittany, je parle des gens qui était plus âgé que moi, qui me faisait sortir, qui me disait qu'il ne fallait pas être timide et que je n'obtiendrait rien de bien en restant la petite fille sage et bonne chrétienne que j'étais, mais je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi seule, heureusement que Santana était là, je sais si tu m'entendais tu dirait que je parle beaucoup d'elle, mais c'est elle qui ma relever quand tu m'as laisser. - Je soupir car je sais que je dois lui dire- Tu sais pourquoi j'aimais nos après midi ensemble ? Parce que j'adorai pourvoir voir ton magnifique visage éblouis de soleil quand on était dans la jardin, parce que j'adorais ta voix quand tu chantais ou seulement même quand tu me parlais, j'aimais nos séances d'essayage, de maquillage ou quand on parlais simplement de ce que nous ferrions de l'avenir, toi ton rêves n'as pas changer, être la stars la plus emblématique de Broadway, moi mon rêves c'était de te voir heureuse, de voir ma petite étoiles à moi devenir le plus grand et le pus bel astre que la terre n'ai jamais vu, je voulais que personne ne nous sépares, je voulais simplement que tu es les même sentiments que moi, oui car je t'aime Rachel, je t'aime tellement à en crever que la seule façon que j'ai trouver pour ne pas craquer sous la douleur de te voir avec quelqu'un d'autre était de t'humilier et de me montrer froides, mais à chaque fois que je te faisait du mal, mon cœur s'effritait petit à petit. Je ne veux plus te faire de mal, et personne ne t'en feras plus, je t'en fait la promesse, mais s'il te plaît ne recommence plus un truc comme ça, j'ai trop mal, je ne veux pas te perdre, je n'y survivrait pas.

Je prononce ces mots sans lever mes yeux de nos deux mains enlacés.

Je relève m'a tête vers la sienne et je vois qu'elle a les yeux ouverts et que dans ceux-ci des larmes veulent se laisser glisser sur ses belles joues dorées :

\- Tu est réveiller depuis longtemps ?

\- Depuis le début, dés que j'ai sentie ta main en faite, alors c'est vrai ?

\- De quoi ? Demandais-je en rougissants

\- Quinn ne joue pas avec moi s'il te plaît, pas maintenant, plus maintenant

\- Oui c'est vrai je t'aime et je n'en peu plus de te faire du mal, car je nous détruits toutes les deux

\- Je pensais que tu me détestais

\- Je t'es détester quand tu m'as laissée pour cet abruti de Finn Hudson, mais l'amour que j'ai pour toi, personne ne peux me l'enlever.

\- J'ai ressentis pareil pour toi, pendant 2 ans j'ai voulu revenir te parler, mais tu était avec tes amis et tu ne me voyait plus, tu m'humiliais et tu n'en avait rien a faire de moi, pourquoi se revirement de situation et pourquoi est tu là ? Qui ta prévenue ?

\- Je suis là car j'ai eu peur de te perdre, parce que ma vie sans toi ne serait rien, parce que si tu part je part, car si je me lève le matin c'est pour te voir arriver dans le couloir du lycée et que par ce moment ma journée est la plus belle qui soit, et personne ne m'as prévenu c'est moi qui t'ai retrouvée dans ta douche.

\- Comment ça tu m'as retrouver ?

\- J'étais passée te voir car Mr Shue nous as dit que tu était partie pour une raison personnel mais je ne pouvais pas rester sans savoir se que tu avait, je suis rentrée et tu était là inconsciente, et je n'en croyait pas mes yeux, j'étais paniquée et tu était la avec du sang qui sortais de tes poignets.

Je fondit en larmes et serre sa main un peu plus.

\- Quinn ? - je relève la tête vers elle – Quinn, je … je t'aime aussi, depuis qu'on se connaît mais tu m'as fait tellement de mal, je sais pas si j'arriverais à te pardonner mais laisse moi du temps d'accord, laisse moi du temps et on en reparleras, mais sa ne sera pas facile, il faut que je me reconstruise avant

\- D'accord je te laisse tout le temps qu'il te faudra, mais n'oublie pas je t'aime, je peux juste faire quelques chose juste une seule fois s'il te plaît ?

\- Oui va s'y

\- Ferme les yeux d'abord

Elle ferme les yeux et je me rapproche juste le temps de déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, ses lèvres si douces, si sucrée, j'en ai rêver pendant des années de pouvoir les toucher des miennes et je me rend compte que cela sera dur de pouvoir m'en passer, soudain je sens la main de Rachel glisser dans mon cou et approfondir le baiser, hors d'haleine on se sépare et nous restons front contre front :

\- Laisse moi du temps, mais tu commence déjà à être pardonner mais je ne peux pas encore commencer quelques chose avec toi, mais je te promets que nous seront ensemble, je peux pas te dire quand, je ne peux pas te dire où mais on sera ensemble

\- Je t'attendrais toute la vie s'il le faut mais tout ce que je te demande c'est de ne pas recommencer se que tu as fait aujourd'hui

Puis je sort de la chambre et rejoint Santana et Kurt, Je leurs fait un sourire pour leurs dire que sa c'est bien passer et qu'elle va bien.

\- Kurt je suis vraiment désolée pour se que nous vous avons fait, pour tout, Santana et moi allons nous arranger pour que vous ne soyer plus embêter par les gens du lycée et j'aimerai connaître un peux mieux mes amis du Glee club, je sais que sa vous seras dur de nous pardonn...

\- Tant fait pas Quinn le temps que tu ne fait plus de mal a Rachel tu peux me compter parmi tes amis et même Satan le peux Me coupe Kurt en regardant San avec un éclat de malice dans la voix

\- Merci porcelaine mais je ne pourrait pas arrêter avec les surnom mais même si je fait la violente je vous apprécient quand même, Euh c'est moi qui vient de dire ça

\- Oui et c'est enregistrer dans ma tête de porcelaine Rigola Kurt

Sur cette pointe d'humour qui nous fit le plus grand bien, Kurt San et moi allons dire en revoir au père de Rachel qui nous promis de nous donner des nouvelles, et moi qui promis que je viendrai chaque soir après les cours pendant la convalescence de Rachel, puis nous repartons chacun de notre côtés.


	3. L'amour de la séduction !

**L'amour de la séduction !**

Voilà 2 semaines que Rachel avait tenter de se suicider, elle était ressortie 2 jours après et c'est se soir là que nous avons commencer à nous envoyer des textos tout les jours, et ce soir j'ai la plus belle surprise de ma vie :

 _ *** Rachel * Q, Tu me manque …**_

 _ *** Quinn * Toi aussi Rach**_

 _ *** Rachel * Plus pour longtemps alors**_

 _ *** Quinn * Comment ça ?**_

 _ *** Rachel * Je revient en cours demain:)**_

 _ *** Quinn * C'est vrai ?:D**_

 _ *** Rachel * Ouiiiiiii**_

 _ *** Quinn * Enfin je vais pouvoir revoir ton beau visage toute la journée**_

 _ *** Rachel * Euh …. Merci Baby choux**_

 _ *** Quinn * Je t'aime ma petite étoile**_

 _ *** Rachel * Je t'aime aussi ma petite blondie**_

 _ *** Rachel * Mais tu vas devoir travailler pour me séduire;P**_

 _ *** Quinn * C'est un défi ?:)**_

 _ *** Rachel * Non une obligation, je ne veux pas que nous soyons ensemble qu'a nos 50 ans, alors je te laisse 1 mois pour me séduire Mademoiselle Fabray**_

 _ *** Quinn * D'accord un mois, Mademoiselle Berry**_

 _ *** Rachel * Alors comment c'est passer ta journée ?**_

 _ *** Quinn * Bien j'ai enfin dit à ma mère que je suis Gay**_

 _ *** Rachel * Ah et comment elle la prit ?**_

 _ *** Quinn * Bien mieux que ce que j'espérais, elle ma dit que le temps que je suis heureuse elle l'était également, et je lui ai parler de toi aussi, vu qu'elle te connais déjà et qu'elle t'aime bien sa a passer et elle as hâte de te voir et elle sais pour tout ce qui c'est passer !**_

 _ *** Rachel * Ah d'accord, Bon ma chérie je vais te laisser je vais dormir, bonne nuit princesse de ma vie et ne rêves pas trop de moi:P**_

 _ *** Quinn * Bonne nuit reine de mon cœur et si tout mes rêves se reporte a toi, Aller bonne nuit je t'aime 3**_

 _ *** Rachel * je t'aime 3**_

Le lendemain je me réveille à 7h et me prépare avec le sourire, quand j'arrive au lycée, elle n'est pas encore là et malgré moi je m'inquiète, je vois San arriver avec Britt, Kurt, Mercedes et Puck mais toujours pas de Rachel, quand soudain deux petite mains se poses sur mes yeux et une voix que je reconnaîtrais entre toutes :

\- C'est Qui ?

\- Rachel, Tu es là ! J'ai pas vu ta voiture et je ne t'ai pas vu arriver, je me suis inquiétée

\- OUAH Sa fait bizarre sa Quinn, me dit Mercedes

\- Ouais et ça fait aussi bizarre que de traîner avec vous Répondit San

\- Alors comme ça je t'es manquée me demanda Rachel avec une point de malice dans la voix

\- Oui plus que ça même lui répondis-je en souriant le plus que je le pus.

Elle me serre dans ses bras et enfui son nez dans mon cou où je la sent venir s'infuser de mon parfum et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire quand ses cheveux viennent me chatouiller le nez, dans ses bras je me sens moi. Elle s'écarte de mon cou et commence a me parler, mais je n'écoute pas, je ne peux pas écouter quand je voie son si beau visage :

\- Quinn tu m'écoute ?

\- Quoi ? Oui Rach je t'écoute pourquoi ?

\- Qu'est ce que je viens de te demander alors ? Me demande t-elle les sourcils froncer

\- Euh... Désolée Choux mais je pensais je n'est pas fait attention Désolée

\- Ah oui ? Me demande t-elle avec un sourire malicieux, Et tu pensais à quoi ?

\- A nous, enfin à tout se que je vais faire pour qu'il y ai un nous. Dis-je en rougissant

\- Et tu es prête à faire quoi ?

\- Surprise, mais se soir tu devra être prête pour 20h je viens te chercher

\- D'accord, me dis t-elle avec une moue boudeuse qui me fait fondre

/ ellipse de la journée /

J'arrive chez Rachel, je me suis faite belle pour celle que j'aimerai appeler ma future petite amie, malgré le fait qu'elle dise que je n'ai pas besoin de fringues classe pour être belle, j'ai voulu me la jouer sexy sans trop être découverte, alors j'ai mis un jean slim foncé délavé avec un maillot blanc surélevé d'une petite veste en cuir et j'ai attacher mes cheveux en une queue de cheval basse. J'arrive devant la porte de Rachel et m'apprête à toquer quand son père Leroy ouvre la porte.

\- Quinn ça va ?

\- Oui et vous Leroy ?

\- Oui ça va, si tu cherche Rachel elle est dans sa chambre tu peux y aller tu connaît ! Je dois y aller bonne soirée !

\- Merci, vous aussi.

J'arrive à l'escalier et je monte quand j'entends une voix que je reconnaîtrais entre mille j'écoute avant de montrer que je suis là :

« - Oui tu me tien au courant, non t'inquiète pas je lui expliquerai, elle ne m'en voudra pas, oui moi aussi je t'aime, on se voie bientôt, bisous »

Je ne peux retenir le sanglots qui me serre la gorge, elle me dit de tout faire pour l'avoir et elle a déjà quelqu'un, je me retourne pour partir quand elle m'appelle, elle à du entendre mon sanglot de souffrance, je ne me retourne pas, mais elle arrive et me prend la main :

\- Q Qu'est ce que tu fait ?

\- Je vais te laisser avec la personne avec que tu aime

\- Bah j'y suis, c'est toi que j'aime, Qu'est ce que tu as ? Demanda t-elle quand elle voie mes larmes sur mes joues

\- Je t'ai entendu Berry, Tu veux que je te séduise pour t'avoir rien cas moi, mais tu as déjà quelqu'un. Hurlais-je

\- Berry ? Quoi mais non c'est pas se que tu croix, C'est toi que j'aime et il n'y a personne d'autre !

\- Alors c'était quoi ce Je t'aime, elle ne m'en voudra pas ?

\- Bon je voulais te la dire ce soir car il veux que tu le sache, j'ai un frère, enfin demi-frère, tu le connaît et même très bien, car tu as eu un enfant avec lui.

\- PUCK ? Puck est ton frère ?

\- Oui on la su avant que je ne veuille me suicider

A ce mot mon corps se tend sans que je ne puisse rien faire, j'ai failli la perdre, Puck est son frère, elle m'aime, ….

\- Quinn ça va tu es toute blanche..

Et là le noir complet, j'entends juste Rachel crier mon prénom et quelqu'un me porter, puis plus rien.


	4. Premier Rendez-Vous ! Partie I

**Premier Rendez-vous !**

Je me réveille dans une chambre, sur un lit qui n'est pas le mien, qu'est ce qui c'est passer, j'entends des sanglots et je voie Rachel se pencher vers moi pour voir si je vais bien.

\- Quinn, ça va, tu te sent bien ? Me demande Rachel inquiète

\- Oui, qu'est ce qui c'est passer ?

\- Après qu'on se soit disputer tu as fait un malaise, le trop plein d'information sûrement et mon père Hiram ta emmené dans ma chambre.

\- Sa fait combien de temps ?

\- 10 minutes. Tu m'as fait peur, Dit-elle en passant sa main dans mes cheveux

\- Dit, il es qu'elle heure ?

\- 20h20 pourquoi ?

\- Car je croix que je doit me faire pardonner pour ne pas t'avoir fait confiance et j'ai encore ma surprise se soir,dis-je avec un petit sourire de peur qu'elle refuse

\- Oui tu doit te faire pardonner et c'est quoi la surprise ? Je suis bien habiller pour ta surprise ?

Je la regarde et j'ai tout à coup envie de lui sauter dessus et de la dévorer toutes entière, elle porte une petite robe bleu nuit prêt du corps qui remonte milieux cuisse, avec une veste en cuir beige et des petit talon qui la fait être à ma hauteur, je ne peux à ce moment que me prendre ma lèvre inférieure entre mes dents, se que Rachel ne manque pas de remarquer et rougie.

\- Oui c'est parfait, dis-je en rougissant encore plus, tu es parfaite et sa sera parfait cette soirée, enfin j'espère.

\- Mais oui pourquoi sa ne se passerai pas bien ?

\- Je sais pas, tu peux te rendre conte que je ne suis pas faite pour toi

\- Quinn je t'aime et tu es faite pour moi, car la personne faite pour moi est celle qui fait battre mon cœur comme un fou et cette personne c'est toi.

Devant cette déclaration je sens mon cœur fondre et je ne peux m'empêcher de la prendre dans mes bras et de lui déposer un simple petit baiser dans le cou.

Nous partons bras dessus bras dessous, arriver a 200 m du lieu prévu je lui bande les yeux.

\- Quinn c'est obliger me demande t-elle en faisant une moue adorable

\- Oui Rach, je ne veux pas que tu voie avant que j'ai fini.

\- C'est un rendez-vous ou seulement une sortie entre amies ?

\- Un rendez-vous, maintenant laisse moi te guider et chut, lui dis-je tous prêt de son oreille, et j'eus un gémissements d'envie en récompense, ce qui me fait avoir une douce chaleur dans le bas de mon ventre.

/ ellipse du trajet /

Nous voilà arriver, San et Britt on bien fait se que je leurs avait demandée, j'enlève le bandeau des yeux de ma future petite amie :

\- WHOUA Quinn c'est magnifique

\- Oh mais j'ai eu de l'aide pour le faire, je n'aurait pas pu le faire seule

\- Tu es trop modeste, mais même si on t'as aider c'est le plus beau premier rendez-vous que j'ai pu avoir, bien que je n'en ai pas eu beaucoup avant.

\- Et j'espère que ça sera le dernier car je compte bien être avec toi pour toujours

\- Si tu arrive à m'avoir Quinn. Me dit-elle avec un petit sourire

A ce moment je perd le mien, mais vite revenu quand Rachel éclate de rire, en me disant qu'elle rigole et qu'elle aussi veux rester pour toujours avec moi.

Nous sommes dans le parc qui normalement est fermer mais le gardien étant le petit copain de ma mère, il m'as laisser la clef quand je lui ai dit se que je voulais faire, en me faisant promettre qu'a minuit je lui ai rendu, une couverture est poser prêt de l'arbre où je suis tomber amoureuse de Rachel, un panier remplie de nourriture végétalienne, une bouteille de limonade et une barquette de fraises. Nous nous installons en nous souriant, je m'assoie le dos contre le tronc de l'arbre et Rachel se met en face de moi, quand elle vois mon regard déçu, elle rigole doucement en se levant et viens se mettre le dos contre ma poitrine, je met ma bouche contre son oreille et lui chuchote tout doucement :

\- J'aime bien quand tu es dans mes bras

Elle rougie je le vois, sa respirations se fait de plus en plus rauque et elle n'ose pas tourner la tête vers moi, j'approche lentement ma bouche de sa nuque et ne peux m'empêcher de lui déposer un léger baiser, la respiration de Rachel se coupe et je sens les muscle de son visage se tendre dans un immense sourire, ce qui me fait en esquisser un moi aussi.

\- Quinn, tu croix que tu vas m'avoir si facilement ?

\- Non je sais que sa seras plus dur, mais vu ta réaction je me dirige dans le bon chemin non ? Demandais-je avec un sourire fière

\- Oui c'est vrai, mais ça n'est pas gagner pour autant, je pourrait tomber sous le charme de quelqu'un me dit-elle en souriant malicieusement, regarde comme cette fille là-bas, me dit elle en me montrant une fille pas beaucoup vêtu qui passait dans la rue devant l'entrée du parc :

\- Tu rigole là, c'est pas une fille pour toi ça ! Lui dit-je en ne réprimant pas le ton jaloux dans ma voix

\- Ah bon et pourquoi ? Me demande-t-elle avec un regard fière de m'avoir rendu jalouse

\- Parce que tu aime les blonde avec des mèches roses, un uniforme de cheerleader et que le prénom commence par un Q.

\- Ah bon tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi ?!

Cette remarque me réduit au silence et des larmes commence à envahir mes yeux, Rachel voyant cela perdit son sourire et me prit dans ses bras en s'excusant :

\- Désolée Quinn je voulais juste t'embêter un peu, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal... Je t'aime ma blondie et je t'ai dit que c'est toi que je veux, alors je n'irai sûrement pas voir ailleurs alors que celle qui fait battre mon cœur depuis des années me fait enfin la cour !

\- Moi aussi je t'aime ma petite étoile et en faite, j'ai plein de chose à t'avouer

Rachel commence à avoir peur et s'inquiète de se que je pourrait lui dire.

\- Quinn tu me fait peur !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, rien de grave, en faite j'ai juste deux trois choses à te dire pour te prouver mon amour pour toi.

\- Tu n'as rien à prouver baby choux je sais se que tu ressent.

\- Oui mais je veux que tu le sache avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne te le raconte, voilà ça va être long, tu te rappelle en secondaire 1 se gars qui te courrait après là Euh Josh Mascott ? Eh bien su tu ne l'as plus revu du jour au lendemain c'est parce que j'ai était lui parler un soir, pour savoir se qu'il te voulais, et là ce qu'il m'as dit m'as vraiment dégoûtée, il voulait juste coucher avec toi, alors à ce moment là j'ai vu noir, et je l'ai envoyer à l'hôpital avec la mâchoire et le nez casser, et je lui ai dit que si il ne changeait pas de collège, je reviendrait avec mes amis pour lui refaire le portrait, -elle me regarde bizarrement mais avec de la fierté de se que j'ai fait pour elle- puis il y as eu cette fille qui voulait t'accaparer et qui ne voulait plus qu'on ce voit tu te rappelle ? - elle hoche la tête en signe d'affirmation- et bien un jour elle es venu me voir et ma demander si sa me dérangeait qu'elle sorte avec toi, je lui ai dit que si elle voulait sortir avec toi, qu'il fallait qu'elle me passe sur le corps avant et quand elle à vu que je ne rigolait pas, elle m'as promis de ne jamais te toucher et elle a garder mon secret car elle savait se que c'est, puis après il y as eu Finn et je t'en ai voulu de me reléguer au second plan, de ne plus avoir de place pour moi, plus de temps pour nos week-end film, ou pour chanter avec moi, il n'y avait plus que Finn, bien sûr il y avait les textos, mais ça n'était pas pareil, alors tu t'es éloigner et moi je me suis retrouver seule, jusqu'à ce que San arrive et me demande pourquoi je restais seule et que je ne souriais jamais, a part quand malencontreusement nos yeux se trouvais et que tu me souriais vite fait, alors ce jour là je lui ai dit une phrase que je me souviendrait pour le reste de ma vie « j'aime quelqu'un qui n'est pas apte à me rendre mes sentiments, alors je croix que je n'arrive tout simplement plus à continuer ma route si elle est pas à mes côtés » et c'est à ce moment que je suis devenu « Ice Queen » et que j'ai voulu te rendre la vie infernal, j'ai voulu te faire souffrir comme tu m'as fait souffrir, mais à chaque fois que je te faisait du mal, mon cœur ce serrait tellement que juste après j'allais vider toutes les larmes de mon corps dans ces maudits toilettes, - Rachel eu une larme qui roula sur sa joue que je récupère de mon pouce- puis tu as quitter Finn, et tu as voulu redevenir mon amie, mais à ce moment je t'en voulais encore de m'avoir fait ça, de m'avoir laisser plus d'1 an comme ça 1 an tu imagine, je ne dormais plus, je ne mangeais plus, c'est même grâce à cela que j'ai pu rentrer dans les cheerios, mais malgré que je réussissais tout il me manquai quelque chose, quelqu'un, LA personne, TOI, puis il y as ce jour, il y as 2 semaines, tu m'as regarder comme ci tu allait faire une bêtise, ton regard m'avait inquiétée et toute la journée je t'ai chercher, voir si tu allait bien, si tu n'était pas tomber malade ou autre, et au Glee club j'ai fait quelque chose que je n'avait pas fait depuis Finn, je t'ai défendu et tout ça devant ma meilleure amie San, elle se demandais ce qu'il se passait, alors quand Monsieur Shue nous a dit que tu était partie le matin même je suis direct partie après le cours, direct chez toi, et c'est là que je me suis souvenue que je t'aime et que je t'ai toujours aimer, que tu es ma petite étoile et que je veux tous faire pour que tu soit heureuse, que tu réussisse tes rêves et que tu ai ce sourire si spéciale que j'aime tant, que quand tu le fait une magnifique petite fossettes se creuse sur ta joue droite, je veux juste pouvoir être la cause de ton bonheur, je veux pourvoir te serrer dans mes bras quand je e veux, t'embrasser quand je le souhaite, car une chose es sûr depuis que je t'ai embrasser à l'hôpital, je ne rêve que de ça, de tes lèvres douce et sucrée sur les miennes, et je ne peu plus me passer de toi, tout simplement. Finissais-je avec une respiration saccadé au vue de ma tirade où je n'avait repris mon souffle que de rare fois

\- Quinn... Me dit Rachel les larmes au yeux

\- Attend j'ai pas fini. Oui j'ai été une salope sans gène qui te balançais des slushie dans la figure, mais seulement car tu m'avait brisée le cœur, mais je veux me rattraper, je sais on es jeunes, nous n'avons que 18 ans mais je veux vivre le reste de mes jours avec toi, je veux vieillir dans tes bras et je veux vivre autant de jour que toi moins 1 car je ne pourrait pas revivre sans toi à mes côtés, je t'aime je veux des enfants avec toi, des futurs petites stars de Broadway, et je veux pouvoir photographier ton visage à chaque instant de ma vie, et d'ailleurs je vais commencer maintenant !

Je sort mon reflex et la mitraille, les larmes au yeux face à ma déclarations, et d'un coup elle me prend l'appareil des mains, le pose dans la sacoche, et une fois fait me saute dessus pour prendre mes lèvres entre les siennes langoureusement, hors d'haleine je dus arrêter le baiser à contre cœur :

\- Je ne pouvait plus attendre un mois, surtout pas après se que tu viens de me dire, si tu savait Quinn, si tu savait comme je t'aime depuis toujours et que si je suis sortie avec Finn pendant un an c'est seulement pour essayer de te rendre jalouse et aussi parce que j'avais peur de mes sentiments pour toi, je ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, je savait juste que quand tu me prenait dans les bras j'avais des papillons dans le ventre et que je ne voulait plus que tu me lâche, et moi aussi je doit t'avouer quelque chose, j'ai un jour entraperçus une force que je ne savait pas chez moi, tu te rappelle une fille du nom de Noémie Richard, la française qui es arriver en première année de secondaire 2 ? - je fait oui de la tête- et bien elle es retourner en France car son père, qui était un employer d'un des miens, me faisait des drôle de regard, enfin a ce qu'a entendu mon père – elle détourne le regard me faisant comprendre qu'elle avait jouer la victime pour faire virée une personne parce que sa fille me faisait du gringue- Quoi ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça, elle te tournais trop autour, et c'est la que j'ai découvert que j'avais une force de persuasion des plus forte, puis après je ne pouvais faire que de te regarder, mais maintenant je suis plus qu'heureuse car j'ai la personne qui compte le plus rien cas moi.

Je reprend ses lèvres avec les miennes et tend ma mains pour reprendre mon reflex, pour pouvoir figer cet instant, ce souvenir, se début de notre histoire.


	5. Premier Rendez-Vous ! Partie II

**Premier Rendez-vous 2 !**

La soirée se fini, les clefs ont été rendu et je raccompagne Rachel chez elle, on est devant sa porte et aucune de nous deux ne veux finir cette soirée, on est mains dans la mains et je sens la mains de ma petite amie … Ouah je peux enfin l'appeler ma petite amie .. se resserrer encore plus sur la mienne, alors je lui tire sur son bras et la prends dans les miens, lui faisant un baiser sur le front et en la serrant ensuite contre moi, elle me chuchote quelque chose :

\- J'ai passer une excellente soirée, et je suis plus qu'heureuse de pouvoir enfin t'appeler ma petite amie, ma mienne, MA Quinn..

\- Je viens juste de penser la même chose

\- On est pareil me dit-elle dans un immense sourire

Je mets mes mains sur ses joues et m'approche de ses lèvres, a peine j'eus tant de les effleuré que nous entendions gros OUUIIIIIIII derrière la porte, Rachel ouvrit la porte le plus vite possible pour voir ses pères, derrière les visage rouge de s'être fait découvert entrain de nous espionnées :

\- PAPAS qu'est ce que vous faites ?

\- Rien on avait entendu parler alors on se demander qui c'était

\- Qui d'autre cela pouvait être ? Demanda ma chérie, d'un ton qui montrais son agacement

\- Désolée chérie mais nous sommes tellement heureux pour toi, Quinn tu reste dormir ?

\- Non désolée Leroy mais ma mère m'attend, depuis qu'elle as appris mon homosexualité, elle prend plus de temps pour moi, et quand elle as su que c'était de Rachel qui l'était question, elle veux tout savoir de ma vie, dis-je en rigolant

\- D'accord mais c'est quand tu veux, et demain soir je veux que tu mange à la maison, mercredi vous n'avait pas cours donc c'est bon

\- D'accord j'en parlerais a ma mère, Bonne nuit Leroy, Bonne nuit Hiram

Je commence a retourner vers ma voiture qui était rester dans l'allée toute la soirer quand j'entends Rachel :

\- Fabray tu n'oublie pas quelque chose

\- Non le temps qu'une certaine personne que j'aime le plus au monde m'appelleras par mon nom de famille.

\- Quinniiiiie tu n'as pas oublier quelque chose ?

\- De quoi ? Demandais-je en faisant l'innocent, je sait très bien se qu'elle veux

Voyant que je ne revenait pas vers elle, elle haussa les épaule et commença a rentrer chez elle

\- Hey attend, - elle s'arrête le sourire aux lèvres – viens là lui dis en le prenant des mes bras, tu n'allait tout de même pas rentrer comme ça en me laissant sans un dernier baiser, sa va être long jusque demain,

\- C'est toi qui partais je te signale

\- Je voulais te charrier chérie

Et je me penche sur ses lèvres, lui donnant un baiser qu'une personnes n'étant amoureux ne pourrait pas donner, puis je m'écarte, pose mon front contre le sien et lui souffle :

\- Je t'aime

\- Je t'aime aussi mon ange

Son souffle sur mes lèvres et le surnom murmurer comme ça me font perdre le gémissement de plaisir que j'essayais de dissimuler, je lui dépose un dernier baiser léger sur les lèvres et m'en vais a reculons, glissant ma mains au fur et a mesure de celle de Rach et monte dans ma voiture.

/ ellipse du trajet /

En rentrant chez moi, je découvre ma mère dans la canapé a regarder la télé :

\- Ah ma puce tu es rentrer, alors comment ça c'est passer avec Rach ?

\- Très bien, on est ensemble, et … Je l'aime

\- c'est magnifique mon ange. Aller va dormir, faut que tu sois en forme demain, bonne nuit

\- Bonne nuit maman

Je monte dans ma chambre et me change en jogging et sweet pour dormir, puis avant de me coucher je met la carte numérique de mon reflex dans mon pc pour pouvoir transférer mes photo, puis je met celle de ou on s'embrasse dans mon téléphone pour pouvoir la mettre en fond d'écran, et je la sort également pour l'accrocher juste au dessus de mon lit, pour pouvoir la voir avant de m'endormir, c'est a ce moment que je reçois un message :

 _ *** Rachel * Tu me manque déjà ma chérie, vivement demain 3**_

 _ *** Quinn * Toi aussi tu me manque ma petite étoile, oh ouiiiii vivement demain 3**_

 _ *** Rachel * En parlant de demain tu veux faire comment au lycée ? 3**_

 _ *** Quinn * Je veux montrer à tout le monde que j'ai la petite amie parfaite, et que personne ne pourra plus jamais te toucher sous peine de ce retrouver avec une corde autour du cou 3**_

 _ *** Rachel * Ahahahah ma petite amie est du genre à commettre un crime, parce que quelqu'un à été trop près de sa cher et tendre?3**_

 _ *** Quinn * Oui et ne t'en amuse pas non plus, au faite pour demain soir sa marche, je pourrais rester dans les bras de la plus belle fille de toute la terre après ? 3**_

 _ *** Rachel * Ouuiiii cool, La plus belle de toute la terre hein ?:P 3**_

 _ *** Quinn * Oui San ma dit de passer après:P 3**_

 _ *** Rachel * San ? :'(**_

 _ *** Quinn * Je rigole mon ange, c'est toi la plus magnifique mon amour, alors je pourrait être dans tes bras pour la nuit?3**_

 _ *** Rachel * Oui et ne recommence pas ce genre de blague avec moi, sinon privé de bisous pendant 1 semaine:D 3**_

 _ *** Quinn * Quoi tu veux me tuée ou sa se passe comment?3**_

 _ *** Rachel * Hummm déjà accro, attend de voir mon corps se sera encore pire:P 3**_

 _ *** Quinn * Bébé arrête ou je te saute dessus dés que je te voie demain, Tien j'aurai une surprise demain, tu peux me passer ton code de casier stp mon cœur ?3**_

 _ *** Rachel * oui bien sûr, 04091996 3**_

 _ *** Quinn * C'est la date où on s'est rencontrer ? *_* 3**_

 _ *** Rachel * Oui je t'est dit que je t'aime depuis toujours, et moi aussi j'aurais une surprise dit moi ton code stp 3**_

 _ *** Quinn * 15081996 3**_

 _ *** Rachel * C'est quelle date?3**_

 _ *** Quinn * C'est la date du jour où je t'es vue la première fois sans avoir le courage de venir te voir 3**_

 _ *** Quinn * Je vais dormir ma belle étoile, en espérant que la nuit passe vite pour te serrer dans mes bras le plus vite possible 3 je t'aime**_

 _ *** Rachel * Bonne nuit mon ange, fait de beau rêve, et sa passeras vite mon cœur, il es déjà 1h30 du matin et on se lève pour environs 7 h, aller a demain mon ange je t'aime 3**_

 _ *** Quinn * Je t'aime 3**_


	6. Surprise Inattendue !

Le lendemain arriver au lycée, je vais directement au casier de ma chérie pour aller y déposer la photo de nous deux nous embrassant dedans, puis je retourne vers le miens où je vois l'objet de mes pensée entrain de refermer mon casier, avec Finnabruti derrière elle, quand elle me voie elle s'accote a mon casier et m'attend ne faisant pas attention a son ex qui lui parlais.

\- Tout se que je veux Rachel c'est que tu me laisse une dernière chance

\- Non Finn j'ai déjà quelqu'un et je l'aime alors lâche moi

\- Quoi c'est qui ce connard que je le défonce

\- Déjà tu va te calmer car la tu commencer vraiment a me casser se que je n'est pas mais en plus tu va arrêter d'insulter la personne qui partage ma vie car tu ne mérite même pas le quart de temps que je te donne

Et voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas je m'avance encore et prend Rachel par les hanche pour l'embrasser, une fois fait je me retourne vers Finn qui as la bouche ouverte et qui me regarde choquée par ce qui vient de ce passer :

\- Quinn mais qu'est ce que tu fait, pourquoi tu embrasse Rachel ?

\- Parce que c'est ma petite amie et que si tu ne dégage pas ton gros cul de la tu peux dire en revoir a tes chances de devenir père un jours

\- Non je ne te laisserait pas me voler ma petite amie, elle n'est pas gouine, elle n'est pas comme ça, elle n'as jamais voulu que je la touche alors c'est sûrement pas toi qui la toucheras

\- Moi je ne suis pas un gros porc qui ne pense qu'avec sa queue et …. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de finir que Rachel me coupa...

\- … Et puis on la déjà fait.

Finn part et Je regarde ma petite amie a ce moment comme ci elle était devenu folle :

\- Bébé qu'est ce qui ta prix ?

\- Il me soûlait la depuis que je suis arriver il a pas arrêter, dit-elle en se calmant

\- en tout cas je doit dit que quand tu es énerver tu est extrêmement belle et sexy lui chuchotais-je a l'oreille

Puis j'ouvre mon casier pour prendre mes cours quand je remarque une petite boite noir poser sur le devant je la prend et l'ouvre, j'y trouve le bracelet de Rachel, celui qu'elle avait eu pas sa mère a sa naissance, vu qu'elle a était par mère porteuse, c'était tout ce qui lui reste d'elle et c'est le bijoux qui compte le plus pour elle, alors qu'elle me l'offre m'émeus fortement, nous nous dirigeons vers son casier, non sans attirer les regards des autres élèves sur nos mains liées et sur nos petit baisers en chemin, on arrive au casier de ma chérie et en l'ouvrant elle tombe sur notre photo :

\- Quinn c'est trop beau, la photo et magnifique et la photographe encore plus

\- Merci Rach mais je me sens un peu nul face a ton cadeau

\- Tu devrait pas car c'est le cadeau le plus beau que tu pouvais me faire je t'aime

\- je t'aime aussi lui dis-je en l'embrassant une fois de plus

\- Vous pourriez faire sa dans une chambre ou dans les chiottes

\- San contente de te voir aussi, et Britt sa va ?

\- Oui Q, ce matin c'est Lord Tubbington qui nous a réveiller Sanny et moi et Sanny ma emmener au pays des arc-en-ciel après c'est pour ça que nous sommes en retard !

Et pour la première fois de ma vie je vois Santana rougir, si Britt n'existerai pas il faudrait l'inventer, elle mets de la fraîcheur dans ce monde. Bref notre premier cours est le Glee club, tant mieux on va pourvoir montrer a tous nos amie que nous sommes ensemble. Arriver a la salle, tout le monde est déjà la, San Britt, Rach et moi entrons en dernière, tout le monde nous regardent avec de grand yeux.


	7. Réaction Inattendue !

Nous sommes l'une à côté de l'autre dans la salle du Glee club, Santana et Brittany à côtés de moi, Mr Shue arrive avec encore 10 minutes de retards, il écrit le thème de la semaine, qui es l'amour, vu que nous somme dans la semaine de la saint valentin :

\- Alors les jeunes je sais que certains d'entre vous sont en couple, comme Tina et Mike, Santana et Brittany, Kurt et Blaine et Finn et Rachel ! Alor...

\- Désolée Monsieur Shuesters mais je ne suis plus avec Finn, je suis avec Quinn maintenant, Répond Rachel en me souriant quand elle dit ces mots

\- Quoi, C'est vrai alors ? tu te moque de moi ?

\- Non c'est la vérité, dis-je en me levant, et Finn si je te revoie à essayer de me reprendre Rachel je te jure que je fait de ta vie un enfer

Finn déglutie difficilement, étant le meilleur pote de mon ex il sais se dont je suis capable, Mr Shue semble un peux prit au dépourvue, mais quand enfin je m'approche de Rachel et la prend dans mes bras pour l'embrasser, toutes les personne présente dans la salle applaudissent :

\- Enfin, depuis le temps que je sais que vous finirai ensemble, nous dit Mercedes

\- Oui félicitation, nous disent en chœur Sam, Puck, Artie, Tina, Mike et tout les autres

La journée se passe sans autre incidents et a l'heure qu'il es j'attends ma chérie sur le parking du lycée, je doit lui demander quelques chose avant qu'elle ne parte. Elle arrive et tout de suite mon cœur s'emballe, et je ne peux m'empêcher de la prendre dans mes bras et de lui donner un baiser remplis de mon amour pour elle, elle soupire de satisfaction quand nos lèvres se décolle enfin pour que nous puissions reprendre notre souffle :

\- Rach sa te dirait de venir voir Beth avec moi, chez sa mère adoptive demain ?

\- Oui sa me ferait extrêmement plaisir Quinn, Vers quelle heure ?

\- Je viens te chercher pour 10h sa te vas ?

\- Oui et comme ça on passera la journée ensemble, on ne c'est pas beaucoup vu aujourd'hui

\- Je sais bébé désolée, mais avec mon entraînement et mes révisions pour les examens je n'est pas pu me libérer mais je me rattraperais ne t'inquiète pas mon ange

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas tu sais se qui t'attend si tu m'oublie, me dit elle pleine de malice dans les yeux

\- Ah bon quoi ?

\- Plus de bisous pendant 1 semaine et pas le droit de toucher ça, me répond t-elle en me montrant son corps

\- Ah non je ne veux pas être privée de tes lèvres, dis-je en faisant une moue boudeuse

\- Alors il ne te reste plus qu'a passer du temps avec moi

\- D'accord, façon je suis chez toi ce soir n'oublie pas

\- Oui je sais, tu me ramène c'est mon père qui m'as emmenée se matin

\- Pas de problème bébé et on passe chez moi avant comme ça je peux prendre mes affaire pour demain et tu verra ma mère

\- D'accord, aller on y va

Nous montons dans la voiture, et il nous faut 20 minutes pour arriver chez moi, Rachel as mis la radio et chante les chanson qu'elle connaît, je l'aime mais si elle continue de chanter aussi fort je lui scotch la bouche. Nous arrivons enfin chez moi, je descend et attend que Rachel se retrouve a mes côtés pour pouvoir aller jusque la porte et l'ouvrir, je prend la main de Rachel et monte dans ma chambre pour pouvoir prendre mes affaires. Arriver dans ma chambre, je dit à Rachel de s'asseoir sur mon lit le temps que je prenne mes cours et que je fasse mon sac pour cette nuit et demain. Je voie Rachel admirer mes vêtement dans mon armoire, alors je lui sort un maillot que je ne mets plus et le lui tend en lui disant qu'elle essaie. Elle part dans la salle de bain et je fait une moue déçu qu'elle ne se change pas devant moi, elle as peux être peur que je lui saute dessus. Elle sort de la salle de bain avec ses bras dans son dos, puis je tilt, depuis que nous sommes en première année au lycée, elle ne mets plus que des grande manche, et le maillot que je lui ai donner es un manches courtes :

\- Rach donne moi tes mains stp

\- Euh... non je suis bien comme ça, me dit-elle en détournant les yeux,

\- Rach stp donne moi tes mains, je veux juste les tenir,

\- D'accord

Elle me tend c'est mains les paumes vers le sol, alors avec les miennes je les retournes pour voir les marque de coupure sur ses poignets qui dates du jours ou je l'ai retrouver dans sa douche, mais aussi des plus vieilles que je n'avait pas remarquer :

\- Depuis quand ? Demandais-je les larmes au yeux

\- Euh... depuis... que tu est tomber enceinte

\- SA FAIT 2 ANS ? Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas le voir ?

\- Personne ne le sais, même Kurt ne l'as pas su, personne Quinn

\- MAIS pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi j'ai été une salope avec toi, pourquoi je n'est pas vu avant que je suis amoureuse de toi ?

\- Je sais pas, mais j'ai arrêter maintenant, et je ne le ferait plus Quinn,

\- J'espère car je ne supporterai pas de te perdre, et je ferait tout pour pouvoir finir ma vie à tes côtés mon amour.

Elle me prends dans ses bras et au bout de quelques secondes, mes larmes cessent et je me défait de son étreinte pour pouvoir l'embrasser, pour enfin récupérer mes affaires et descendre. Ma mère est déjà rentrer et dés qu'elle nous voie elle viens prendre Rachel dans ses bras :

\- Rachel, ça fait tellement longtemps que tu n'est pas venu.

\- Oui Judy, mais maintenant vous risquer de me voir souvent

\- Tant mieux et le temps que ma Quinnie est heureuse, alors tu seras la bienvenue

\- Merci, répondit Rach à ma mère, je vous ramène Quinn demain après les cours

\- D'accord bonne soirée les filles

\- Merci M'man, répondis-je avant de sortir avec la mains de Rachel dans la mienne

10 Minutes plus tard, nous voilà devant chez Rachel, et avant d'ouvrir la porte de la maison elle se penche vers moi et me laisse un baiser plus qu'amoureux sur les lèvres, au départ surprise du ton du baiser, je me laisse aller a lui répondre. Rach ouvris la porte et rentre en me tirant la mains :

\- PAPAS NOUS SOMMES LA

\- Dans le salon ma puce

Nous avançons dans le salon et nous voyons Hiram et Leroy prêt du piano a discuter :

\- Nous montons dans ma chambre vous nous appellerai quand nous mangerons

\- D'accord poussin, et au faite bonsoir Quinn, lança Hiram avec un énorme sourire.

Nous montons dans sa chambre et je dépose mes affaires à côté du bureaux de Rachel. Ma petite amie profite du fait d'être dans sa chambre pour prendre des affaire plus confortable et aller dans la salle de bain. Elle en ressort 5 minutes plus tard en Jogging sarouel gris clair et un sweet-shirt de la même couleur, elle c'est aussi fait une queue de cheval. Cela créé un fort contraste avec les vêtement qu'elle portait aujourd'hui, en effet, elle s'était habiller d'une jupe noir plus courte que d'habitude et d'un t-shirt du groupe « The BEATLES », moi qui pensais qu'elle n'écoutais plus que des chanson de Broadway, qu'elle n'écoutais plus les chanson de nos années ensemble.

\- J'aimais bien comment tu était habiller aujourd'hui avec ton ancien t-shirt que je te piquai tout le temps avant

\- Je le mettais pour dormir avant, mais j'ai décider de ne plus m'habiller comme les deux premières années de lycée, je veux revenir a mon style du collège, celui que j'ai délaissée quand j'ai fait la conneries de te laisser, me dit-elle les yeux pleins de larmes a cette penser

\- Pleure pas et je suis heureuse de retrouve MA Rachel, celle dont je suis tomber amoureuse, et j'aime quand tu te rebelle, alors tu sais quoi je vais t'aider a te débarrasser de ces jupes à carreaux, a part une que je trouve sexy quand tu a mets

\- Ah bon là qu'elle ?

\- La rouge et noir, quand tu la porte j'ai dû mal a ne pas te sauter dessus, alors maintenant ça sera encore pire ma puce

\- Hum intéressant

\- Comment ça intéressant tu ne vas quand même pas te servir de ça contre moi ?

\- Et pourquoi pas, moi c'est tout les jours que j'ai du mal a me retenir avec ton uniforme extra court

Et nous voilà partie dans un fou rire, nous nous allongeons sur son lit, elle dans mes bras jusqu'à ce que ses pères nous appelles.


	8. Découverte Bouleversante !

Nous sommes Samedi, et je suis venu chercher Rachel pour aller voir ma fille, nous arrivons et Rachel me prend la mains. J'arrive a voir Beth de temps en temps mais généralement il y as Puck avec moi, mais j'ai envie de partagée ce moment avec Rach. Je sonne et Shelby Corcoran ouvre pour nous laisser entrer :

\- Bonjour Quinn, Oh tu as amener une amie ?

\- Non c'est ma petite amie en faite, Rachel voici Shelby, la mère adoptive de ma fille

Quand je tend mon bras autour de l'épaule de Rachel pour la présenter as Shelby, ma manche se remonte et laisse découvrir a Shelby le bracelet que Rachel ma offert, des larmes coulent sur ses joues :

\- Shelby ça va ? Lui demandais-je

\- Où as tu eu ce bracelet Quinn ?

\- C'est le mien, lui dit Rachel, je l'ai depuis que je suis bébé c'est ma mère biologique qui me la offert avant de me laisser à mes pères, elle était mère porteuse, pourquoi vous demandez cela ?

\- Parce que ce bracelet c'est moi qui l'ai fait faire sur mesure pour ma fille, celle que j'ai porter pour un couple d'homme homosexuelle, Hiram et Leroy si je me souvient bien

\- C'est …. Ce sont mes pères

Et là stupéfaction, la mère de ma fille est la mère biologique de ma petite amie :

\- Je ne pensais jamais te revoir, lui dit Shelby en pleurant, Rachel elle ne dit rien et ne pleure pas

\- Euh ouais, On pourrait voir Beth s'il vous plaît ? Demandais-je

\- Oui oui bien sur Quinn

\- Mon cœur tu veux venir avec moi ou discuter avec euh … Ta mère ?

\- Je viens avec toi.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la chambre de Beth et je voie que Rachel ne montre pas ce qu'elle ressent réellement. Nous entrons dans la chambre et nous voyons une petite fille blonde dans un lit à barreaux qui nous sourie dés qu'elle nous voie. Je m'approche toujours avec la main de Rachel dans la mienne, et prend ma fille dans mes bras. Je tourne mon regard vers Rachel cherchant le sien, mais elle détourne les yeux quand j'arrive enfin à trouver son regard, je repose Beth dans son lit et attrape le bras de ma petite amie et l'amène dans les miens, puis lui demande :

\- Ma chérie qu'est ce que tu as ?

\- Je viens de retrouver la femme qui ma porter et c'est celle à qui tu as donner ta fille, j'ai du mal à mis faire

\- ça va aller mon amour, tu veux lui parler ?

\- Non pas aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas c'est trop, s'il te plaît ramène moi chez moi et tu reviendra revoir Beth juste après, s'il te plaît mon amour, me supplie t-elle

\- D'accord, calme toi bébé je te ramène et je reste avec toi d'accord ?

\- Non s'il te plaît, il me faut un peu de temps s'il te plaît

\- O...OK d'accord, dis-je déçu

Je fait un baiser sur le front de ma fille et prend la main de Rachel dans la mienne pour prévenir Shelby que nous repartons :

\- Euh Shelby on va y aller, Rachel ne se sent pas bien, je revient après.

\- D'accord, Euh.. Rachel je suis contente de t'avoir revu après tout ce temps, j'espère pouvoir te revoir bientôt pour parler.

\- Euh, oui euh.. Je sais pas.

Nous sortons de la maison pour rejoindre ma voiture, quand nous somme à l'intérieure Rachel se tourne vers la fenêtre et ne parle pas, ce qui m'inquiète, elle qui d'habitude à du mal à se taire. Nous arrivons chez elle et a peine je me suis garer qu'elle m'embrasse en vitesse et sort en courant jusqu'à chez sa porte, j'attends que la porte soit fermé pour partir revoir ma fille.

De retour chez Shelby, celle-ci me demande qu'est ce qui ce passe, voyant que j'ai les larmes au yeux :

\- Quinn Est-ce-que ça va ?

\- Euh ouais, désolé c'est que Rachel n'est pas bien et je n'aime pas la voir comme ça !

\- Oh je suis désolé c'est de ma faute.

\- Non non ne vous inquiéter pas, Euh il faut que j'y aille, ma mère m'attend

\- Euh d'accord redit moi quand tu passe

\- D'accord

Je quitte la maison de Shelby, non sans avoir fait un bisous à ma fille. Je me retrouve dans ma voiture quand je reçois un sms :

 _ *** Kurt * Rachel vient de m'appeler en pleure mais elle n'as pas voulu me dire ce qu'il y as, il s'est passer quelques chose entre vous ?**_

 _ *** Quinn * Non, euh dans 20 minutes au Braxticks ?**_

 _ *** Kurt * D'accord, J'arrive**_

J'arrive au Braxticks, Kurt il y ai déjà, je m'approche de sa table et m'effondre dans ses bras quand je le voie si inquiet :

\- Hey, qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

\- Rachel vient d'apprendre une nouvelle bouleversante et depuis que je l'ai ramener chez elle, je n'ai plus de nouvelles, pas de sms, rien... Lui dis-je en pleurant

\- C'est quoi cette nouvelle ?

\- Bah cette après midi j'ai voulu emmener Rachel voir ma fille avec moi, et quand on es arriver, Shelby à vu le bracelet que Rachel ma offert, et elle nous à dit qu'elle avait fait faire ce bracelets, sur mesure pour sa fille, qu'elle as porter pour un couple d'homosexuel il y as 18 ans, et c'est la qu'on as su que la mère adoptive de ma fille est en faite la mère biologique de Rachel.

\- Ouais Sacrée histoire, mais tu veux un conseille – je hoche la tête en signe d'affirmation – va la voir, parler s'en et demande lui pourquoi elle est distante avec toi.

\- Merci Kurt, tu es un véritable ami, je ne me pardonnerais jamais de vous avoir fait tant de mal, merci


End file.
